Return to Zer0
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: Nothing, zip, the drawing board, back to stage one. A story of Len's jouney back, and the return of everything. By Shyla Grace. Rated T for violence,serious injuries, and mild... themes
1. Chapter 0

**Song: **Return to 0 (0-7)

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but these songs are epic... so I wish I did.

* * *

><p>A young man with long black hair stood at a gravestone, staring down at the flowers and vines covering it. This man's name was Ryu Tayen, and the grave was of his love's, Aya. Almost a year to the date, Aya had been a lover, in love with one of the most wanted criminals; Ryu himself. And, when Ryu's worst enemy was leading his opponent team… there was an… incident. Ryu leaned down on one knee as he thought back…<p>

* * *

><p>It was a dark city night, and three figures were illuminated by the full moon. One of them was Ryu, gun at his feet. The second figure had his back to the moon, making him nothing more than a black shadow. The third figure that night was Aya, captured in a headlock by the second man, whom was holding a gun to her head.<p>

Ryu took a deep breath before speaking. "Please, let Aya go. She hasn't done a thing here!" The other man paused a bit before answering. "Why? I mean, if I do kill her, it is a guarantee you will stay out of trouble." Ryu turned a frustrated red. "No, it would only mean that I, and the rest of your team would be very mad." Ryu put his hands out wide. "If you let her go, I'll never do anything again, I swear."

There was a tense moment of thought from the second person, and finally, he grunted and let Aya go. Aya ran into Ryu's arms, and he hugged her gladly. "Aya," he whispered. "Get out of here. It's going to get a bit ugly here." He straightened up and looked at the moon-shadowed man. "Isn't that right, Len?"

The second person steeped forward a bit, causing his features to be seen. His face, one of a teenager, looked wrong in a glare of hate. He wore a black jacket with yellow seams, black pants, and a set of communication headgear. Len looked angry, nearly panicky. "Ryu, leave now." He motioned with his gun. Ryu, bending over, picked up his own gun, nodded, and was quickly running off…

_**BAM!**_

There was a gunshot and a loud crack. Ryu stopped mid-step as Aya swayed, and her head seemed to explode with blood. She fell forward, dead. Ryu quickly turned. Len was there, holding a gun out. Ryu, in an instant, had his gun in his hand, and shot. Len, buckled over, grasping his shoulder. Ryu ran over, anger giving him speed, and kicked len straight in the jaw. Len fell over , and Ryu stamped a hard foot on Len's chest. Len gasped as Ryu leaned in. "I'm going to kill you-" His head snapped up as a figure bounded over the rooftops, closing in on the two; Gakupo, the leader of Len's little 'team.' Ryu hopped off Len and ran, yelling as he went. "I swear!" He stopped only a single moment to pick up Aya's bleeding corpse, and he was gone. He looked back once, and what he saw angered him. "One down," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "One left."

* * *

><p>Presently…<p>

* * *

><p>Ryu drifted back out of his memories to the present. He reached out and brushed off the bit of moss that careful hands had missed. He picked up the colorful bouquet of flowers, and read the small letter tied to it.<p>

" _For your birthday. Forever your friends, Miku and Rin"_

"Miku and Rin…" Ryu read out loud. They, at one point, were Aya's closest friends, and Rin his_. _Ryu let a small smile come back on his lips as he thought to a different point in time, a happier one. At one point in time, Ryu had been invited to join the 'Academy," as it is more commonly known. It was where the special forces got their recruits. Ryu was accepted into the Academy's training, along with several others, some much younger than himself. Three of which were Len, Rin, and Miku. Len was almost immediately dragged off into the 'agency,' as Ryu knew it back then. In all truth, Len's little team he was in was the elite, best of the best, the SVAT*.

Ryu and Rin were accepted into combat training, Miku into medical. It was almost a year later, and Rin and Ryu had become friends. That's when Rin had introduced Aya. She was working at the Acedemy, and it was love at first sight. Rin stepped aside, and Ryu and Aya were together. Soon, Rin was dragged off into the SVAT, and Ryu was cast out, for criminal acts; killing a teammate. From that day onward, he wanted to get revenge on the Academy, and had done so by forming his own team of drop-offs.

Ryu sighed. "If Rin had joined me, she wouldn't have to go through this pain now." Ryu stood and unclipped a walkie-talkie from his belt. He spoke into it. "Prima, code ten. I'll be there in five minutes. If not, fire."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! It's me, Shyla! Hope you enjoyed the first instalment of my newest story! Sorry if you didn't...Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Please comment and review, no trolls, please, but pointers or ideas are always welcomed! Please, tell me what you think of my story!<em>

_I'll be sure to update soon, so keep watch! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have problems with words... but everyone tells me I'm amazing at spelling. _

_I would be very happy if I got added to a favorite listy~_

_Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Song: **Return to 0

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **I only wish...

* * *

><p>Len stood on the edge of a mid-city building, staring down at all the shops, skyscrapers, and apartments around him. He was part of the SVAT, or, Special Vocaloid Assault Team. And part of being on this small team was doing the undercover, covert, dangerous missions that the normal police wouldn't dream of handling. And, at this moment, that job was tracking down the El's leader, Ryu. The El's, or <span>E<span>ngloids, were all dropouts from the academy, all evil. And Ryu was their leader. Len leaned down on one knee and grasped the edge of the building's scaffolding. He looked up with narrowed eyes at the sky in front of him, as if he could see his memories being played out again.

It was almost a year ago now that Aya had died… by his hand. Though, deep in his heart, Len felt something nagging at him, telling him he didn't… he didn't kill her. That night, when Ryu and Aya were running away, Len saw a flashing red light; A camera. Len, not wanting anyone to see any more, sword he aimed at it and fired. But, in that same instant when the light exploded, there was almost an echo of gunfire, and Aya died, a bullet through the head. Ryu then, attacked Len, nearly killing him, when Gakupo suddenly showed up. Ryu ran off, swearing to kill Len on the way.

Len growled as he remembered. After Ryu was running, Gakupo had come up to him. "Well done Len." He said, an almost evil sound in his voice. "Aya was the only way, you know that." Len, bleeding and hurt, choked. "Why-" He whispered. "Hmm?" Gakupo leaned in, reaching out a hand to help Len. Len took the hand. "If you hadn't come, Ryu would have killed me…" Gakupo smiled. "No problem." He pulled up, but Len stayed down. Anger blared on his face. "He did you come! I deserve to be dead!" Len yelled in rage. He yanked down on Gakupo's arm, and he fell, right onto Len's gun. There was a gunshot, Gakupo flew back, and blood was splattered all over Len's face. Len stood shakily, grasping his shoulder, looking at Gakupo's body.

* * *

><p><em>"You'll pay with your life for postponing my death. And I'll pay by living my life, knowing what I did. You cost me peace, and now everyone will also pay."<em>

* * *

><p>Len growled. He was all alone in his pain… "Well," he paused. "Almost." He took a glance sideways. Rin, his sister stood there, her hair up into two little pigtails. She, like him, was in a SVAT uniform, but, she wore short shorts, not pants like Len. Len shivered. How was she not cold? He stood, and tightened his jacket across his bare chest. It was too cold, too quiet up here. Something was wrong.<p>

"_Hey! You_!" Rin yelled. Len turned to see a woman, wearing all black, pointing two rather large guns in Rin's direction. Rin had spotted her just before she fired. Two bullets whizzed by Rin's head as she leaped over the gap in the buildings, running at the woman. The lady Turned on her boot heel and ran, leading Rin over the rooftops. Rin was a ways away when Len felt something was wrong. "Rin!" he yelled. "Wait-!" He was cut off when a cold, metal circle was pressed onto the back of his head. Len heard a click, and a familiar voice. "So, here we are."

Len stopped mid-breath. He knew that voice. Len quickly spun around, pressing his own gun into the man's chest. Len narrowed his eyes. "Ryu… Don't try tricking me." Ryu, still quite surprised at Len's little 'turn around,' laughed and nudged his gun forward a bit, which now rested close to Len's forehead. "Always have the guns ready, eh Len?" He asked, almost jokingly. "What's wrong, too short to reach my head? " Len didn't respond, but the look in his eye told Ryu everything he wanted to know. "Want to go?" Ryu said finally. "Ok then, Len. Dance Macabre."

Ryu took a step forward, Len one back. Len then took one forward, Ryu one back. The two stepped forward and back, side-to-side, keeping in step, all while keeping the gun on the other. A dance of death. Dance Macabre.

Len didn't notice, but the little 'dance' had taken them to the edge of the building overlooking an alleyway. Ryu took a cunning step forward, and Len stepped back into thin air, and slipped. His gun slid off Ryu. Ryu, taking his chance, grabbed Len by the collar and leaned in. "You messed up." He whispered. "Bye!" Ryu Put his gun under Len's chin, and was about to fire, when a bullet was suddenly zooming by his head. He jumped back quickly, accidently pulling Len up. Both men looked sideways to see Rin, speeding over the rooftops at them, her 'modified" sparkly gun in her hands. Ryu sighed. "I'm tired of this Len, battles never ending. So, let's see some crimson wings."

Ryu, in a flash, held his gun up, and shot Len in the chest. Len tottered, and finally, fell off the edge of the building, hurtling toward the street. Blood poured up and out into two branches, wings of blood. Len's eyes turned glassy and his vision black. A loud rushing noise filled his ears as he neared the ground, along with a strained cry.

_**"LEN!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Tired of battles continuing endlessly<em>

_I smile, like the brave in myths._

_And unfold true crimson wings_

_"This is the end"_

_I steel myself_

_And exchange a kiss of **death** with the heavens_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hey evryone! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed, or will ennjoy the second chapter, or first, of return to 0 Please review comment, suggest, but no trolls please!<em>

_Like I've said before, please point out any spelling mistakes. I'm terrible at catching them._

_Christmas is coming soon, so I hope to get a lot more of this story done. Return to 0 is 7 songs long, so this might be a long story..._

_Well, please read, review add me to fav lists~_

_And enjoy..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Song: **Return to 0

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat myself?

* * *

><p>"Len… Len…"<p>

A voice whispered softly, "Wake up Len." Len bolted upright, looking around frantically. A cloaked figure was knelt next to him, wiping his hand on a piece of cloth. The cloth slowly turned red. With blood. Len's stomach turned. His blood, lots of it. Len looked with wide eyes at the figure next to him. "Where am I?" Len asked shakily. The figure looked up at Len, and for the first time, Len noticed green hair, and a cunning smile. They held out a hand. "Come, stand up." Len took the hand wearily, and was roughly hoisted up. He flinched at a sharp pain erupted from his chest.

Len looked around. It was like a dream, with foggy colors and images. And, in those images, Len swore he saw himself and Rin, although, it wasn't quite... him. A castle, gallows, prison, paper planes, and himself, always with his sister.

* * *

><p>Len looked at the figure with questioning, but frightened eyes. "Where…" The figure cut him off. "You died Len." he said "Welcome to Hell." The figure snapped, and a huge door, a black light coming from it, suddenly appeared. The door to hell, rimmed with fire. Len, before he could take the horror of it all in, was hoisted up by the collar by the mysterious figure. He grabbed Len, and hurled him into the door with amazing speed.<p>

Len landed with a puff of smoke and a thud in a red oblivion. His eyes flew open when a brown skeleton suddenly clacked next to him. He jumped up onto his feet. His eyes burned as smoke and fumes drifted into them, and his throat burned. He felt like he was suffocating. A long, gloved hand appeared on Len's shoulder. His head snapped back to see the figure, that big smile back. " A perishing planet… isn't it beautiful Len?" Len could only gape as he watched a parade of skimpily dressed people walk past him, all in chains, all groaning horribly.

The figure laughed. "Oh, don't worry Len. You won't end up like them." he smiled and stepped before Len, holding tightly onto Len's shoulders. "No Len, we've got something more in mind for you here. You are now in an eternal contract here. You're now mine, property of the Master." Len suddenly began screaming in agony as the "master's" hands began to burn into him, branding his shoulders with long, crooked fingers. The figure's smile got bigger at Len's pain. Finally, the pain was to much, and Len sagged over. The master grinned. "_Sweet dreams_."

"Chains… blood… my blood!"

Len awoke fully with a start, chained to a table in a black room. The only light was directly above him, creating a black void around the large table he was strapped to. He tasted blood on his lips, and guessed someone had wanted to have some fun. He looked down. His clothes were still there, but, past his feet, there lay a set of red, glowing eyes. "he's up." It said with a cracked voice. Suddenly, from the darkness, tens more eyes became visible. "Begin." Said one, that Len recognized as the master. But that was the least of his worries. Long, clawed hands reached out and tore his clothes apart, scratching an clawing at his skin. Len screamed in pain as he was stripped nude, and burning claws broke through him.

For what seemed like an eternity, Len was in hell, doing the master's bidding. And finally, he did become like those pitiful figures he had seen when he first arrived. And all the while, images, almost poetically, flashed before his eyes. Horrible sights. Hell in full.

_Black sun, pouring darkness_

_Burned out over a mountain of corpses_

_A rusted sword thrust through my body_

_A perishing planet, is this to be my fate?_

_…_

_Holding my breath I close my eyes_

_And in my heart,_

_I swore a promise that will never vanish._

Screams filled the air. Well, the more than usual amounts of screaming. Even the master, whom was walking behind Len froze. Len opened his eyes and looked up. A heavenly, white light streamed in from above.. A voice came from it. "Len," it said. The voice wasn't high or deep. It was perfect. And it was speaking to him. "I'm not done with you yet." Len gasped as he felt something lift him up. The master spat. "Come to pick on me, eh? I thought that you were above that. But the boy, he's mine! He already has the mark."

The voice suddenly grew angry, and the whole fullness of hell rattled. "It is me whom decides who lives and dies, demon! As the Master of the Hellish Yard, you, of all the pathetic beings, should of realized that! And besides," it said. Len was pulled up higher, right up into the light. "I have plans for this one." Len was pulled up beyond the boundaries of hell. The sky closed in hell, and the miracle ended.

**"Len, you have a purpose. What, I cannot say to you yet. But, about your human body, well, someone is waiting for you."**

_Believing in a miracle, a bright future_

_I passed through a sea of blazing fire._

* * *

><p>"MIKU! He's alive! Thank God!"<p>

Len groaned and woke up, he felt stiff and sore. He had to squint on the bright white room. Two people leaned over him; Miku and his sister. He tried to pull a smile for them. It hurt like crazy. "I guess I should be grateful…" He managed to say. Tears filed the two girls' eyes, and Len suddenly found himself in a death hug. " Len!" Bawled Rin. "Never do that again!" Len gasped. "Never…" He whispered, hugging Rin back. "Len…" Rin whispered. "Did you, you know, go to heaven?"

Len's eyes snapped wide as hell flashed before him. He didn't answer Rin's question. "I'm here now… That's all that matters." Len looked up and smiled. "Thanks for the miracle." He whispered in prayer. He looked at Miku and his crying sister. "After this," He thought. "I'm going straight.

_Making a miracle, a bright future_

_If we just move on, that's all we need to do_

_On the repeat of holding despair and hope_

_The bright place I longed for_

_Will be there_

_A black sun, pouring darkness_

_The time when the stars that shed rays of light revive_

_Are to come for sure_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hanukah, and everything else!<p>

I hope you are enjoying this story. It's very fun just writing it! I'm very sorry, like always, about any mistakes. I'm horrible at spelling...

I hope you continue to read and review. Ideas, suggestions, and help are always welcomed, but, please no trolls unles you are one, which I know you're not.

Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

**Song: **Return to 0

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **Guess

* * *

><p>Len gently pushed Rin off of him, and looked at the two girls. He had to know, just had to. "Miku," he asked. "How… what happened?"<p>

Miku looked sadly over at him. "Kaito. He and Meiko were tracking Ryu and arrived when you were shot. Kaito managed to catch you on the bike before you hit the ground…"

Len raised an eyebrow. "But how am I…" he rubbed the bandage wrapped around his chest.

Rin took a breath. "We don't know Len." She said. "It's a miracle that you're here right now. A bullet in that area… but I'm glad I insisted we keep trying. I couldn't bear to lose someone again…"

At that, Rin looked away and Miku walked slowly to the desk in the corner. Len looked back and forth at them, and then finally understood. "You two visited Aya, didn't you?"

Rin looked over at him and nodded. "We… you and Aya were friends at one point Len. We couldn't let you go too."

Len nodded, and smiled. "So, Kaito saved me? Finally, we're even. Here, can we go out into the hall? Bet he's out there."

* * *

><p>Kaito was leaning outside Len's hospital room. From the sounds of it, Len was finally back. Which was good. I mean, he was getting tired of being pelted by Meiko's beer cans. Kaito jumped a little as the door next to him opened. Out walked Miku, smiling, and behind her came Len, being gently supported by his sister. Kaito was about to talk to Len when suddenly, a flash of red whizzed by him, and Len was gone. Everyone looked down to see Meiko, giving Len what was meant to be a hug. Instead, Len was turning blue. Kaito reached down and sighed, grabbing Meiko's shoulder. "Might want to get off, Meiko. You might kill him again."<p>

Meiko stood up, and Kaito reached down, and pulled a puffing Len up. Kaito smiled. "Len, it's about time you woke up. I was needing to brag about how I saved you to someone else."

Len smiled right back. "Brag? About what? This just makes up for that time in Tokyo."

Kaito laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, shorty."

* * *

><p>The two boys looked at each other, and smiled sadly. The only reason they were joking was because they were trying to ignore the tears coming into their eyes. Kaito's face hardened. "Len," he began. "As the new leader of the team, I feel responsible for what happened. If there is anything…"<p>

He was cut off by a sudden shout. "Kaito!" Everyone turned to see a pink haired lady running up, her hand outstretched. She seemed frantic.

Kaito looked at her. "Luka? What's wrong?"

Luka stopped and panted. "The Academy… most of the staff… and students… gone."

Kaito paused. "GONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!"

Luka caught her breath, and spoke in a shaky voice. "Gone. Some man, grey hair, blew up the whole place. All the students, and all but five of the staff, all gone."

Meiko looked pale. "Who would do that?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Guess who…"

Len listened, but was distracted by a sudden, but faint, crash. A shard of glass, a mirror, flew by and skimmed his arm. Len slowly turned back to see a man, grey hair, green hat over his eyes, smiling with a gun in his hand . Len looked at the wall, to see, under a shattered mirror, a winking red light." Len's eyes widened. "EVERYONE OUT!"

* * *

><p>Without questioning, everyone ran. They understood instantly; bomb. The group of six had just barely made it out when the building behind them exploded in a ball of red fire. The group was flung apart, and Len, not having a good day, was thrown right into the path of a speeding black car. He just managed to roll out of the way when the car sped by. And inside that car, was Ryu, giving Len a salute before speeding off.<p>

Len stood shakily. The rest of the group was quickly by his side. Len looked off in the distance. "Alright, Ryu." He said. Len looked at Kaito. "Kaito, let me lead this mission. If Ryu wants a war, he'll get one."

And so, with that, the SVAT was thrown into a series of events that would change history, and would end up with more than a few dead. And as the whole group followed Len's stare, they all realized the most important fact of all; not everyone would come back alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several weeks later…<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The SVAT and El's had been at it for weeks, and already, people were beginning to change. Luka had been killed, saving Miku. And while the SVAT had losses, the El's were beginning to gain the upper ground. The black woman, now known as Prima, had brought along a couple of friends. Leon, a somewhat childish man, and Dell, the man with grey hair.<em>

* * *

><p>A shipyard. That's where they had ended up. Ryu grunted. So, the SVAT had finally lost their trail. He looked at his team of three. "Make sure," he said. "No one is here." He looked at the building behind him, staring at the searching spotlights coming from the roof. "We still need to make sure…" He looked at those around him. "Go."<p>

Ryu stalked off to the back of the building, a place where long rows of steel plates were kept for repairs. He looked through them. Somehow, he felt like something was there, even though there had been no sign of the SVAT for days now. He glared, and finally, walked off, his hand tightening around his gun. And, as he walked off, a figure, dressed all in black, was illuminated by a passing spotlight for just a brief moment in between two plates. But, as quickly as the man appeared, he vanished back into the shadows of the shipyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued… <strong>_

* * *

><p><em> Hey everyone! Shyla's back! Sorry about anything wrong, as usual. And, don't worry, the better action will be back as soon as I have free time from all my movies I'm watching :)<em>

_Well, I hope you are enjoying my story... and all your reveiws are welcomed and loved. Thx for all the favs, and please continue to read! More, and hopefully better things are to come! Bye for now!_

_~Shyla_


	5. Chapter 4

**Song: **Return to 0 (0-7)

**Artist:** Kagamine Len (and one Kaito...)

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing concering anything... of intrest... just take it... and enjoy

* * *

><p>Len was by the dark water, listening to it wave as the strobe-light effects of the beacons washed over him. He was exhausted, hungry, dry, but determined. Ryu knew <em>something<em> was up, he just didn't know _what. _Len himself was just surveillance: watching and waiting, a scope to his eyes, sniper gun in his hands, and a small handgun by his hip. He was watching nervously for Rin. She had the real job. Her part of this was sneaking into the dock warehouse, which so conveniently surround by a bunch of faceless goons, search parties, guards, and search lights.

Len's eyes dropped, and he was very tempted to fall asleep. He was lying down, in the dark, no worries…

Len shook his head to keep himself awake. It was harder than he thought. "I wonder how Rin's doing?" He asked himself.

"Rin…" Len thought sleepily. His sister, twin sister, separated from him when they were only four. In fact, it was only a few years ago that the two were reunited… and not under favorable circumstances…

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Len sat in the orange light of the light bulb, occasionally swatting at a lone moth. "Len," said a voice. Len looked back; Kaito. Kaito smiled. "Len," he said again."Don't you worry. I trust her very much."<em>

"_Yea," said Len, holding the browning rags tight on his leg." Because all I want is to meet another nameless face, get to know them, get fixed up in a mangy, rundown orphanage_, _and later learn that person was killed…" He paused. "Kaito, why are we here in the first place?"_

"_It's the only safe place I could get her to agree to. She's an on-field, undercover agent, who is trained in the best, on-site, limited resources fixing and healing." He paused when a soft knock came on the door. "That's her… just… avoid… talking."_

_Kaito walked away, leaving Len staring off in his direction. Kaito opened the door, and he heard a distinct, "Watch out, he's a tough little burger. If he says 'no,' it means yes." From Kaito. Kaito inched aside, and let a pretty, young, smiling girl walk through. Len just stared. _

"_Hi" she said. She looked at his leg as Len lifted the cloth off. She winced, and he heard her mutter something like. "Take awhile…"_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, no… this might 'take awhile" She'd want to talk….<em>

* * *

><p><em>The girl walked up to him, and kneeled down at his legs.<em>

"_Well, it's nice to meet you." She said nicely._

"_I-" Len began._

"_I'm-" Rin said, cutting him off._

"_I _can't_" Len said firmly, not wanting to talk._

"_I'm Rin!" She said, ignoring him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, no…" Len thought, the name. Len fidgeted, causing Rin to slip<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Len?" Rin said, wondering what was wrong.<em>

"_Sorry." Len apologized. He flinched when Rin poked him with a needle; beginning to stitch up his deep gash. She didn't even bother giving him a drug. "Stop that." Len said. He hated needles._

_Rin smiled smartly. "Does that hurt?" _

"_NO"_

_Rin frowned. "I…" she began, but Len turned away, obviously trying to ignore her. She, very roughly, tied the knot, and left Len to his own, saying something close to. "Don't move, or it'll open up again."_

* * *

><p><em>Len sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Why did she seem so… familiar? But he didn't dwell long on that. Night was coming, and he was stuck in this poorly lit room for another day or so. Stay still; Ya, right. So, he decided to go exploring. He got up and walked around. Old bookshelves, a small desk with a matching chair, a bed, nightstand, nothing out of the ordinary. He was peeking around the desk when he found something; a hanger.<em>

_Odd. Len hadn't seen any wardrobes or closets anywhere. Rin didn't live here, so there was no need…_

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

* * *

><p><em>The wall he was leaning on caved in, and Len landed in the middle of a small room. He winced. Oops… there went all Rin's work. But, despite the pain, he was intrigued. He found the closet. He stood up and looked around. Empty shelves and rods lined one side of the wall, but on the other sat rows and rows of albums, picture albums. Len put the hanger on one of the rods, and went over to the albums. He looked them over, and eventually picked one labeled "The twins."<em>

_Len sat down on the floor and opened it up. Pictures of all the twins that ever had come to this orphanage were inside. Len looked it over happily, till he came to the section. "Rin, Len Kagamine."_

**_No… Possible… Way._**

_Len looked through his small, three page section with wide eyes. It showed two kids, happy, smiling kids. Both were wearing yellow, white and black, both had blonde hair. Len was surprised before, but at the last picture, he nearly dropped the book. It was him… and Rin, in front of the orphanage, holding hands. This picture wouldn't have been so amazing, if Len hadn't realized something. He had this picture, back at his place… It _was_ him._

_Len walked slowly out of the closet, staring at the picture. Why had he been so rude to his sister? He stopped suddenly. Was that just his imagination, or did he spot someone watching him from outside the window. He walked over to the window slowly, looking around. Boom. Yep, someone was definitely there. Wearing all black, he was holding a pair of binoculars, and when Len came to the window, he roared off on his motorbike. _

_Len's eyes suddenly widened. Why did he go to the window? Idiot!_

_Len ran out of the room, clutching the photo in his hand. He ran out the room, down the steps, and right into Kaito. _

"_Kaito!" He panted. "Where's Rin?"_

"_Back at her apartment in The Hills… 251… she said to call her if we needed anything. Why ask? Did something…"_

_Len rushed by Kaito, not even bothering telling him what happened. That person in the window, Len recognized the tattoo he had caught a glimpse of. It was the sign of the drug ring Rin was in. Len had just put his sister's life in danger… and he had to save her. Len ran outside in the dark, ignoring his leg, hopped onto Kaito's parked motorcycle, and speed off in the direction of the hills, wearing nothing besides his regular white shirt and shorts._

_Len stopped at the entrance to The Hills. It was raining, and he was soaked. He jumped off the bike before it fully stopped, and went into a dead sprint. Up the stairs, down the hall…_

_248-249-250-251!_

_Len stopped at Rin's door. It had a nice, tine brass knocker on it, and under normal circumstances he would have used it. But Len could see marks on the door, telling him that someone had already forced their way in here. Len had arrived too late. Len felt his side for his gun… _DRAT!_ He had forgotten it in his hurry. No time now. He silently rushed into the room, passing by a nice little room with a TV, lamp stand, sofa, and radio. Len paused. Noises from the bedroom. Len rushed in; empty. _

_He stopped."Rin…?"_

_His world paused. Nothing; the room was perfectly fine. No one was there. Maybe he had imagined it…_

_Another noise came from his left. Len glanced sideways. A small door was there, leading to what Len guessed would either be a sunroom or a balcony. He walked over and pressed his ear to the could just make out the muffled sounds beyond. _

"_You know Rin," a steely voice said. "I was actually starting to trust you. I was moving you up the ranks. But now, one of my bros comes to me and say you're a cop… a SVAT to be precise. So, you know what I decide to do? I'll have some fun with the rats before they get exterminated."_

_Len heard a pounding of footsteps, a cry, and he was about to charge in when a deeper cry came from within, and a loud rip. Rin had gotten free… for now._

"_Why you little-."said the voice. Len heard the cock of a gun. _

"_That's it!" Len said. He crashed through the door, using his shoulder as a battering ram. He flew into the room, and right into a large man wearing a ripped white suit. The man fell forward a few steps, but quickly spun around; aiming at Len… but it was too late. Len was already on top of him, chopping his wrist, grabbing his collar, and with a roar of pure savage anger and strength, Len slammed him onto his knee, and dropped him on the floor. Len picked up the knocked out man's gun, and walked over to Rin. Her eyes were wide, and she clasped a piece of white fabric to her chest. She came over and gave Len a hug. "Why…!" she whispered._

_Len heard a groan from below him. Len cocked his gun, and growled," Let's end this." He pointed it at the man's chest, and fired._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CRACK!<em>**

* * *

><p>The sharp noise in his head woke Len up from his flashback. He blinked… That sound… it was too loud to only be in his head. Len looked down through his scope. A figure, jacket flying, flashed by the building, hand to their ear. Len's earpiece beeped twice. It was Rin. She had been spotted.<p>

Len sighed. Time to go. He grabbed the hand gun by his side, and leaped off the building he was on. He slinked through the shadows, and after what he knew would be another deathly encounter with Ryu. He just didn't know who's death it would be... yet

* * *

><p><em>Dried eye-balls are <em>

_With a slight noise_  
><em>Sways...<em>

_Graven word "Destiney"_  
><em>Can't defy<em>  
><em>To the back that break away<em>  
><em>A illusion that keeps vanishing than reappears<em>  
><em>Breaking-free from it, in the instant I turn around,<em>

_Snipe and Shoot down_

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone, it's me again... you know... Shyla? YEA! Thats me!<em>

_Sorry... a __little hyper~~~~_

_well, anyways, thanks for reading my lovely little story. Sorry it's been a while since my last update!_

_Thx to Shotgun Rain and FiniteXS for their reviews!_

_Please continue to read, reveiw, comment, critize... but no trolls unless you are one... which I know your not (Trolls are to dumd to use computers...(: )_

_On my account, be on the lookout for another Kaito, Len , Gakupo story soon! And mabye even a Proffessor Layton one thrown in there!_

_So... see ya and thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Song: **Return to 0 (0-7)

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my... um... computer

* * *

><p>Rin ran past the grey, sea salt stained building like a blur, panting hard, running like the wind. Her cover had been blown; she had been spotted, by the stupid drunk guard, no less. She looked around quickly, hoping for some sign of her team… nothing. She panicked for a moment. Where was Len?<p>

"_Hurry! This is no time for doubt!" _

She swooped and ducked under the large beams of light, although it was no use. Sirens were already blaring, and she could hear people on the rooftops, yelling for guns, screaming at each other...

* * *

><p><em>BANG! <em>

* * *

><p>A bullet whizzed right in front of her eyes. The people up there had snipers. <em>Of course they had snipers… the bad guys always do<em>. Rin, nearing the edge of the dock, sensed her chance, and began to slide. On the edge of the dock was a flagpole. She slid and grabbed a hold of it, spinning around. She kicked several people chasing her, and shot several more on the rooftops.

Rin leaped off and ran on the other edge of the building, sweating hard, her eyes flying back and forth. The adrenaline was helping, but Rin was exhausted. Her mind was hazy. She couldn't find a way out of this death trap. She _always _was able to find a way out…

She tripped on a loose board, stumbling a bit, nearly falling into the black water below.

"_FOCAS RIN!"_ She whispered to herself.

She had to hide, just for a second… HERE! Rin dodged aside quickly into a bunch of nets and crates. She sat there, scarcely breathing, listening. The group of thugs, who were just now rounding the corner, raced by her, thinking that she had gained Godspeed, and had disappeared ahead.

* * *

><p>Rin sat in the shadows for what seemed like an eternity,waiting. Finally, she decided the coast was clear. She slowly stood up, and crept, hunched over, gun drawn, back into the wavering light of the ship yard. She looked around. Nothing…<p>

_Flash!_ Several spotlights circled around Rin, trapping her in a ring of light.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a playful voice.

Rin spun around, and behind her were two people, both whom she recognized. One was the lady in black; the one she chased across the rooftops a while ago, Prima. The other one, a taller man with a boyish appearance, was Leon. Currently, Leon and Prima were back to back, and Leon was playfully tilting his head back, looking over Prima's shoulder. That scared Rin a bit. Leon acted so playful, so friendly, but in all truth, he was one of the most deadly men alive. His attitude, so carefree and kind, could kill.

Prima, twirling a gun on her pointer finger, smiled. "I thought I heard something. So, little miss blonde decided to come back." She said, catching her gun and pointing it at Rin.

"Wait, Prima, one moment. I need a word with Rin here," said a voice that Rin knew all so well. She wheeled around again to spot Ryu, standing calmly a little ways away, gun not even drawn. His hands were in his pockets, and a ghost of a smile was visible on his lips. He tilted his head sideways, in a curious manner. "Tell me Rin," he said calmly. "Is Len here with you, by any chance?"

Rin looked up at him, not saying a word, but the look in her eyes told him what he needed to know. "Hm… he's not here? You came here, all alone, to spy it out? HA! How dang brave of you." He casually drew out his gun. "Sorry, Rin. " He pointed, and fired.

But by then, Rin was already drawing out three small, grey pellets from her belt. And right before Ryu pulled the trigger, Rin tossed the pellets down, and the section of the dock erupted in smoke, and everyone vanished from sight. The bullet flew silently through the smoke, vanishing with a slight _whump._ Movement came from all around, and there were a few moments of confusion. But Ryu was not easily sidetracked. A small gust of wind to his right caused him to turn, and race out of the whitish smog, after the figure who had escaped.

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared, and only a coughing Prima and a chuckling Leon remained. Prima cursed loudly, and Leon smiled. "Sneaky little thing, isn't she?"<p>

Prima took a step or two forward, as if she was planning to follow Rin, when Leon grasped her shoulder. His usually playful eyes were dark, and there was an air of danger in his voice. "I wouldn't if I were to live," he said. "This is something Ryu needs to do…"

Prima scowled. She _really _wanted to chase the blonde, but, Leon had a point. "Still," she said, after a long, tense pause. "Shouldn't we give him backup? In case someone else comes?"

Leon smiled again, an irony glint gracing his eyes. "Too late for that." He pointed to the ever-present crates and boats, and as Prima looked, a shadow flitted across the top of the boxes, and vanished into the misty vale beyond.

* * *

><p>Len ran and jumped, over crates through the air. He had lost Rin for a few moments, and he was still in the process of cursing at himself for it. But when a large billow of smoke erupted on the far edge of the dock, he had a pretty good idea were his sister was.<p>

Len made it to the sight of the eruption in just a few seconds, but Rin was already gone around the bend. Len looked down for a moment. And low and behold, was Leon, pointing in his direction. Oh well, so much for stealth. But Len continued to run. His sister needed him… he felt it. After what seemed like forever, but could have only been a few seconds, he saw Rin… and Ryu. His eyes narrowed. Ryu was after his sister; that was too far. In one smooth movement, he pulled out his gun, put another clip in and began to slide over the last bit of crates. And, almost in a trance like state, he lowered his gun and fired, knowing the shot was good. And then he was off the edge of the crate, and flying through the air

The bullet flew true, and would have hit Ryu square in the chest if he hadn't scooted aside to avoid a loose board. Instead the bullet skimmed him on the cheek, leaving a streak of scarlet behind. Ryu skidded to a halt. He looked up, to see a shadow fly over him, scoop up Rin, and vanish over the edge of the dock. A few moments later, the buzzing of a jet ski quietly came from the blackened lake.

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Came a cry. Ryu turned to find Prima running up, followed slowly by Leon. "Are you ok?" Prima asked. Ryu slowly turned. He was smiling.<p>

"Got it?" He asked thin air.

"Got it." Thin air seemed to reply. Prima whirled around, and Leon casually looked over his shoulder. There stood a man, grey t-shirt, dark green cargo pants. A slightly stubbled chin, grey hair, a green hat, and a wolfish smile were visible. But what really completed the picture was the giant machine gun the man had lazily draped over his shoulder. He walked up to Ryu. "When?"

He handed Ryu several pieces of paper. Ryu looked at them carefully. "A day after tomorrow, understand?"

The man chuckled darkly. "I'll make it special, just for them." He walked off, leaving Ryu with the papers. After he was gone, Leon raised an eyebrow at Ryu. "So?"

Ryu grinned wider. He turned the papers around, and spread them all out. And as Leon and Prima looked, they saw Kaito, Meiko, Miku. And Rin. And Len.

* * *

><p>Rin banged her hand hard against the desk, spilling a glass of water all over Meiko's legs. "They saw me!" She yelled. "I failed!"<p>

"No, no you didn't Rin." Kaito said, placing a kind hand on her shoulder. "If you failed, you would not be here, in HQ, would you now? Failure is death, and you did no such thing."

Rin leaned against his hand. "Thank you."

"We'll just put you on communication." Len said.

Meiko laughed, a little too loud. "All heart, aren't you, Len?"

Len turned and glared at her, and that just made her laugh all the harder. Miku smiled, and walked over to Len, and put her hand on his shoulder. "He's more heart than you think."

Kaito smiled, remembering old days. "Yes… But we just have to wait and see what happens. With Ryu, you never know what he has up his sleeve…"

* * *

><p><strong>A day later…<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin and Kaito were alone on top of a sky scraper. Both were dangling bare feet over the rails, staring at the beautiful sky. "Rin…" Kaito began.<p>

"Yes?" She responded quietly.

"You know… that… well…"

"What?" She said, a little more firmly.

"You know that your brother and Miku are dating?"

Rin sighed. That's not what she had hoped for… at least, not in this atmosphere. "I know. What about it?"

Kaito looked at her awkwardly, blushing. "I was just wondering. You and Miku had an argument once… and I know how you care about your brother."

Rin blushed back, looking away. "No, I'm happy that Len's happy. But what about you?" She turned on him slowly. "I know you used to have an eye for her."

Kaito laughed. "No, no, no…" He looked out at the sunset. "Besides, I have… someone else I like."

"Really?" Rin asked. Kaito nodded. "Who?" She asked, a slight twinge in her voice.

Kaito looked down at her. "I'll tell you later." He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned on his strong shoulder. And they remained that way for the longest of time, staring at the diamonds the setting sun cast in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later: Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>Miku looked at Len with loving eyes. It had been a nice date. A movie, an expensive restaurant, and now, candlelight. Perfect. Len looked back at her. He too, was happy, no thought of Ryu on his mind. His only thought was the stunning, green haired girl in front of him. With their meal over, Len gently took Miku's hand, stood up with her, and walked outside.<p>

Streetlights cast a mesmerizing glow outside, and the sky was full of stars, visible even in the city. No cars were on the street, and nothing was wrong. Len turned and took both of Miku's hands. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest of times; looking at the love they saw there.

Finally, Len smiled. "Miku," he said, slowly.

"Yes?" She responded quietly.

"You know… that… well…"

"What?" She said, a little more firmly.

"You know I love you."

Miku smiled. That was exactly what she was hoping for… in this atmosphere. "I know. And I love you too."

Len blushed. This was perfect. He leaned in slightly. "That's good. I was beginning to think I was the only one."

Miku leaned in. "Len," she whispered alluringly. "I love you more than you could ever know."

The two embraced. They closed their eyes, leaned in, and their lips began to touch…

* * *

><p>Far up on a rooftop, someone was watching the romantic scene closely. From a scope. The watcher nestled himself down. Two shots. He slowly cocked the sniper he had in his hands. He aimed. And watched as the blonde boy fell, taking a bullet to the leg. And he saw the girl fall in a dramatic flourish of hair, taking a bullet… well, he didn't quite know. He smiled. Got it.<p>

Sirens blared in the streets, screaming on by the bare sidewalks. Len sat in the back of the ambulance, shooing away a paramedic trying to get at his leg. He was fine. But Miku... was a different story.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring~!<em>

_Rin quickly picked up her cell phone, putting it straight to her ear. "Yes?"_

_Kaito looked up at her, hearing the worry in her voice. He watched as her face grew pale, and she began to shake. _

"_I'll be right there." She said. She jumped up at an alarming speed, and grabbed her coat from her desk._

"_What?" Kaito said, standing as well. _

_Rin was almost in tears. "Len's been shot… maybe fatally. I'm going to the hospital."_

"_I'm coming too-"_

"_I'll meet you down at the car!" Rin cried, racing out. Kaito sighed, and, after a pause raced after her._

_..._

_Rin ran out to the garage, heading straight to her black car. She paused when she got to it. Her tires were slashed. How…?_

_A hand clasped over Rin's mouth, and an icy voice whispered in her ear. "Congratulations, Ms. Kagamine. Your impulsiveness has just saved the life of your teammate."_

_A sweet smell filled Rin's mind, and she was gone. _

_Several men raced out of nowhere, grabbed Rin, and threw her in the back of a black van. The attacker jumped in the front. And as he raced off, Kaito ran out, instantly knowing what had happened. _**"RIN!"**_ He yelled after the van. "Rin…"_

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! I'm back! Thank you all so much for all your feedback. I've tried to take in all you suggestions, (like longer chapters), and I have to say... I've enjoyed it.<em>

_I hope you all have enjoyed my story and this chapter, and please continue to read! Please feel free to give me feedback, suggestons, and don't feel akward asking me to read your stories! I LOVE reading stories on this site!_

_So, have a good summer, look forward to more Unlimited stories! _

_And keep a lookout on my page for new stories!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Song: **Return to 0 (0-7)

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... well, almost nothing

* * *

><p>"MOVE! Everyone out of the way! MOVE!"<p>

People jumped back as four hospital workers rushed by, wheeling a very pale, green haired girl in a pretty dress on a bed, IV fluids everywhere around her. They were followed by a boy in a suit, who was keeping a keen eye on the girl. As the boy passed, people took a start when they saw a hole in his pants, and the massive amount of blood coming out of it.

"Sir? What is the status?"

"Bullet wound, three inches above the heart. No exit point."

"Blood pressure! I need blood pressure!"

"Heartbeat weak!"

"More fluids! Get doctor Kiyoteru!"

Words and order were jumbled up as the crew raced by. Finally, they arrived at an empty room, and wheeled the barely breathing girl in. They wheeled the bed over next to the operating table. Dr. Kiyoteru walked in, putting on his mask.

"Ready? Lift her… On three. One, two… three!"

"Got it!"

"Ok, people, I'm going to need complete concentration. Hook her up. Ms. Iku."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later… <strong>_

* * *

><p>Len sat in the hospital lobby, alone, practically daring anyone to come near him. He had covered up the bullet wound; though he refused to have it looked at… Miku was more important. Len looked up when the doctor walked to him. He stood. "Please let it be good." Len said.<p>

Doctor Kiyoteru sighed. "To be honest… I don't know. She was shot very close to the heart… we've done all we can, but the next few hours will tell for sure."

"Be honest, doctor." Len said slowly. "Will she make it?"

The doctor paused, drawing a cautions sigh. "There isn't a very high chance of her making it. But like I said, only time will tell."

Len held back tears, but his voice cracked. "May I… see her?"

The doctor nodded and gestured for Len to follow him. He led him down a crowded hallway, and Len tried to avoid the eyes of any of the nurses, although all of them were looking in his direction with great concern. Eventually, they reached a small room. Kiyoteru stopped Len, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Boy," he said, his voice serious. "I don't know what you and your friend here do for a living, and I realize it is way over my head. But, she is not in the best shape. Don't blame me for what happens."

Len looked at him with questioning eyes. The look vanished quickly. They must of found Miku's ID… Len nodded, and the doctor opened the door. He gestured for Len to go in, and the doctor turned away, not wanting to see the boy's heart break…

The room was white, bright, and looked like the one Len had once woken up in… that seemed so long ago now, although it had only been a couple months. And instead of Len being on the bed, it was the kind nurse, who had never given up on him… even when he was in hell.

Len walked up to Miku, and took a glance at the screens. She had a heartbeat, for now. He sat next to her, and looked at her up and down, concern in his eyes. "Why you? You did nothing to them…" His eyes drooped. It was about three in the morning, and he was tired. But he had to stay up… he had… to…

Kiyoteru watched as the boy slowly slumped over, the exhaustion, blood loss… and drugs finally getting to him. The doctor quickly went into the room, and loomed over Len. Time for some answers.

* * *

><p>Len woke up to his name, being softly whispered in his ear. For a moment, Len thought he was back at his home, in his bed, had slept in late, and Miku had come to wake him up. But that lovely illusion was gone the instant Len smelled blood. He jerked up to see Miku, her green eyes wide, and her lips pale. The smell of blood came from her breath. But she was smiling. "Good morning…" She whispered. Len sat upright and looked around. The hall outside was even more crowded than before, and the clock showed it was about nine in the morning. The atmosphere was peaceful, although something seemed off. Then Len realized it was his leg. It was throbbing. Must be the bullet.<p>

Miku reached out a shaking hand and placed it on Len's cheek, snapping him back to her. Her eyes were full of pain… and yet, they appeared… happy. "Len, listen." She said quietly. "I don't have much time left."

"Shh… Miku don't talk like-"

"No, Len, listen to me," She said sternly. "I know what dying is… I'm not afraid, be happy for me. It's something that destiny just can't defy… I'm going to a better place. Len, please, protect Rin for me… she's like my sister… and she is yours, so…"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Ryu is not to blame Len, promise me, you will… give him a chance." She paused for a long time. "Len, do you love me?"

"Yes," Len whispered, a tear forming in his eye.

Miku smiled. "Good… I couldn't go without... hearing that-"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The heart monitor went off the charts, beeping loudly, alerting the doctors. Several people rushed in suddenly, pulling Len away.

Miku's eyes grew pale, and her smile faded. Len heard lots of screaming, which he assumed was himself. He fought hard… he must reach her! She had to be ok!

Kiyoteru raced in, needle in hand, full of a bluish liquid. Len thrashed around wildly, screaming like a madman. Kiyoteru grabbed Len, and jammed the needle right into his shoulder. Len felt a warm pain surge trough him. His eyes grew misty, and sounds became blurs. Len reached out his groggy hands towards the green girl on the table. But it was too late. And as Len fell backwards, a thought came from someplace, a place not in him. Len landed with a _thunk._

"I hope you meet an angel."

**/\/\/\_ _ _ _**

* * *

><p><em>The graven word "Destiny"<br>Can't defy  
>Illusion that keeps vanishing and reappearing<br>Breaking-free from it, in the instant I turn around,  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Len, Len."<p>

Len slowly opened his eyes to a bright light. His vision slowly adjusted, and Meiko hovered over him, her delicate hand gently holding his. For a moment, Len thought it was Miku. But he knew it couldn't be. "Miku…?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Meiko looked down sadly, and a tear ran down her face. "She's gone… she could have made it, but someone poisoned her…"

Meiko looked down at Len suddenly, feeling the pure rage come off him. "Len, there's nothing…"

"I know… I'm just… Miku's last wish was for me not to kill Ryu… But I would like nothing more." He paused. "Where are Kaito, and Rin? I expected them to be here."

Meiko suddenly got serious. "I haven't been able to reach Rin… her phone wasn't even responding. But Kaito, I found him, but something is off. He wasn't moved in the two days."

Len bolted upright in his bed. "Two days?! I've been out for two days?!" He got out of bed, and slipped on his coat that was hanging nearby. Meiko also got up. Len noted she didn't try to stop him. She was worried. They got ready, and left the room.

Len and Meiko were almost out when they heard someone calling them. Len grunted. "Kiyoteru…" The doctor walked up quickly, a look in his eye that Len had never seen… save once.

"Len…" He said, and walked up and whispered in his ear, "I still have no clue _why_ you do what you do… but, this might help." He took a small step back, and handed Len a small, folded paper. Len nodded, and walked off. Meiko, quickly, handed Kiyoteru a card. "Call this number… If you want to know more." She breathed. She walked away, not missing a beat. Kiyoteru looked… and frowned.

Len and Meiko sat in the car, and looked at the small note.

It said:

* * *

><p><em>Len, I have trained in the military for years, and I have learned to tell a fellow officer from any other person. I was in your room last night. You were saying the name Ryu over and over… I don't know if this helps, but a "Ryu" called the hospital, asking if you and your friend were alright. The hospital phones have automatic trackers in them. This is where he called from.<em>

_Building 5 in the Pelix Complex._

_1204 Western St._

_Kiiro District._

* * *

><p>Meiko looked at Len. "That's where Kaito's last check-in was."<p>

Len frowned. "Then that's where we are, too."

* * *

><p><em>Kiyoteru was at his house, it was pitch black, except for the ever flickering blue of his computer screen. He slowly dialed the number on the card. <em>

6-5-7 -7-0-2-2

_He waited. Then, a voice, to eerie, to perfect to be a human, answered. "Congratulations, Mr. Kiyoteru. You have been accepted as the new chief of the medical department of the SVAT in place of… Agent 01 F. Miku."_

_Kiyoteru blinked. Miku… the green girl?_

_"Please look at your computer screen… yes, you do have it on. We have been monitoring it for the last twenty-four hours. Please press accept, and read. Congratulations. We'll call you when you are ready."_

_*Click*_

_The phone hung up._

_Kiyoteru hung up as well, but quickly picked up the phone again, and dialed up a different number with incredible speed. His call was picked up almost immediately._

"_I've been waiting. Got it?" Said a deep voice._

"_Got it." Kiyoteru said, smiling._

* * *

><p>Len and Meiko arrived at the complex. It was a section of the city that had been abandoned for development years ago. Building Five was the tallest building, stretching up six stories higher that any of the others. Len got out of the van, and Meiko followed, a rather extreme looking gun in her hands. Len made that sort of 'really?' face, but Meiko nodded. If there was more than just Ryu here, they would be in trouble. Len looked around for a moment more for any sign of Kaito. None. They nodded once more at each other, and went in.<p>

Len dodged around corners with lightning speeds, looking in all the long empty offices. No phones, no electronics in sight. Probably all stripped away from the several gangs that now ran rampant in the area. Len sighed. "Twenty-six floors, and still nothing."

Meiko gave a heave, and threw the gun onto her shoulder. "Two floors left."

"No," Len said firmly. "The next floor is just like this one, offices. The top floor, however, used to be a dining area… and I bet it took an ID card to access."

Meiko held a confused look on her face for a second. Then dawning crossed her eyes, and she grew stern. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The top floor was eerily empty, tables meant to hold food… still with seats, sat still. But something was not right. Len walked up to the glass door. He expected a little red light to flash when he pushed the door, but instead it opened easily, with no resistance at all. Len gave a glance back at Meiko. She cocked her gun quietly, a look of almost horror on her face. They walked into the room silently, their years of experience kicking in. The lights were off, normal. Tables still set, creepy. Dust on the floor, check. Four chairs at each table, check. Windows in tack, che-<p>

Wait. The chairs. One table, the one in the back corner, only had three. Len's gun was suddenly flying into his hand. Counter by the door, glint off metal. Enemy inbound. Snipe and shoot down.

Len fired at the chair, and almost instantly, another shot fired off, but lower than expected. The returning shot nicked Len's ear, making him grunt. Len's shot hit the wall, causing the attacker to grunt as well. A light suddenly clicked on, and there sat Kaito, a giant hole above his head, and a nasty looking gun resting on his knee.

Meiko instantly dropped her guard, running over to Kaito, who looked extremely pale even for him. He gave a weak smile. "Your aim is off."

"Your height is off…" Len responded quickly, not quite knowing what to say. Kaito was sitting in a chair, leaning back, and breathing very hard. His leg was out at an awkward angle, and it looked very painful. Len walked up quickly, concern on his face. "What happened to you, why are you here, and where is my sister?"

Kaito took a shaky breath. "Len, I heard about Miku… I…" He paused. "I'm sorry. But you weren't the only ones attacked. Rin got a call that you had been hurt in a shooting… fatally hurt."

Len's eyes widened. "But that… didn't happen. Miku was the one that-" He stopped himself, choking on his words. He noticed that Kaito hadn't answered his questions.

Kaito raised his hand. "I know, I figured that. But Rin didn't. She ran out into the garage before me, and the next thing I know a black van is speeding away, and a rag covered in laughing gas is in the middle of the walkway."

Len's eyes grew wide, and he panicked for a moment. Then the logical side of his mind kicked in. "Kaito," he said. "I'm pretty sure my sister was not kidnapped. She's much too skilled."

Meiko nodded. "Maybe she just had to go off somewhere, or maybe she got another call before you got there. She found her car was… something or another, and took a different one."

Kaito nodded, wanting to believe it: believe that Rin was alright. He forced all misgivings out, and focused in on the now.

"And that brings me to where I am now." Kaito said, taking a deep breath. "I thought I recognized the handiwork on Rin's tires. I went here just on a hunch, and low and behold, I find a skimmer on the card scanner, and I find six men in here, having a very interesting meeting.

"How interesting?"

"Like a-could-change-the-whole-operation-and-give-us-an-edge kind of meeting."

Len raised an eyebrow, and gave Kaito a half smile. "Do tell?"

Kaito returned the smile. "Apparently Ryu has expanded his organization far beyond just trying to eliminate the law. Men's clubs, stripper joints, drug rings, car strippers, the whole thing. At this point, he is basically in control of the entire city and all underworld organizations. And, he's joining up with a certain someone, who has a specialty in breaking into our HQ and ruining our cars."

Len blinked. "Our old friend?"

Kaito noded. "Yep. Neru's back, and is ready to take total control of us all."

Len turned around quickly. "I'll go take care of her-"

"No."

Kaito's reaction was quick and firm, causing Len to pause and look back. Kaito shook his head. "I'll do that. I would have done it sooner but, ah…" He patted his leg gently. "The wonderful conversation I had with those six gentlemen ended with me breaking my ankle…" He took a deep breath. "And besides, you have more important things to think about."

"Like what?" asked Len, completely unaware of anything he should do.

"The funeral."

Len's face instantly turned white and his palms got clammy. Miku…

Meiko took a breath, wanting to break the sudden tention. "Let's get out of here. We never know who may be listening. Come on Kaito; let's get you to the new doctor."

Wait a moment." Len said pulling out his cell phone. "You Rin wouldn't respond? Let's check real quickly…"

Len pressed a single button and dialed Rin's number. He put it on speaker.

**Buzz~Buzz~Buzz~Buzz~ Buz-**

Right as Len was about to give up, the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Rin!" Kaito said suddenly "Where did you go!? I was worried!"

Rin coughed, and a car horn in the distance honked. She was driving. "_Kaito! Oh, I'm so sorry! I got another call on the way down asking… scratch that, _demanding _my help. I had to go almost 70 miles away! I'm so sorry. Wait, Len, are you there? Are you ok?"_

Len gave a sad choke. "I'm fine… but Rin… Miku's gone. She was killed in the shooting."

There was a loud gasp on the other end, and several shaky breaths were taken before she responded. "_Oh, Len! I'm… I would be at the funeral, but I'm needed here. Say good things about her, for me. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. I'll… see you soon. Bye?"_

"Bye."

Len hung up, and gave Kaito a sideways glance. "See? No need to worry."

Kaito gave a nod. "Yea," he said, unconvincingly. "No need."

* * *

><p>"I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. I'll… see you soon. Bye?"<p>

"_Bye."_

Len's phone hung up. Rin's hand slowly sank into her lap, her hands shaking so that the charm on her phone began the jingle. Another hand slowly came up, and grabbed her phone. It took the pink device away, and Rin turned on him. "Are you_ happy_ now?" She screamed, tears flooding down her face.

A man smiled at her, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You know I am."

His hand slowly moved up to her neck, and a wicked smile appeared. He flexed slightly, and Rin choked, falling to the van floor. He man looked up at the driver. They were almost out of the city. The man stroked his grey hair back into his hat. He grabbed a camera, and pointed at Rin. He smiled once more.

"Say cheese…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 weeks later…<em>**

* * *

><p>Len stood at the back of the crowd, his tuxedo making him look much older than he really was. The casket was slowly lowered into the hole dug for it, and the head stone finally became visible<p>

_Miku Hatsune_

_August 31_

_Live and love, but love more than live_

Len listened carefully to every word the preacher said; and the crying and whimpers that came with it. The sun was a pale grey, reflecting the mood. Len had never realized that Miku had so many friends. It seemed like everyone was here. Including Aya.

At least Miku got the spot she would have liked; next to her best friend. Len suddenly winced as the first speaker came up, and the microphone squealed loudly.

"Doesn't really do her justice, does it Len?"

Len turned his head sharply. There stood Ryu, wearing an almost identical tux, barely an inch away from him. Len hadn't even heard him come up. Hatred suddenly flowed into him, and he was about to whip around when Ryu spoke again.

"I really wouldn't do that here."

Len halted. He realized he had made a mistake. He was alone, no backup. Ryu could have agents everywhere. Ryu smiled. "No, just you and me." He said, reading Len's thoughts. "I needed to see."

"Why," Len asked, his voice a scraped out whisper. "So you could gloat and see your handiwork?"

"No. So I could see you." Ryu said, his voice as deep and cool as usual. "I wanted you to know that I had not intended for her to die. I just wanted you two out of the way for a bit. Not dead."

"Yea, a little bit too late for that now." Len interrupted.

"In fact," Ryu continued, unfazed. "It made the next stage of my plan, seem a bit, redundant."

Ryu carefully took a piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Len. Ryu looked at Len hard. "Be there…"

Len ignored him, and opened up the paper with amazing speed. Inside was something that made him instantly pale and sick.

Only five words

_Be there or lose another_

And, folded in the middle of the note, was Rin's bow.

Len's eyes shot back up, but Ryu was gone, leaving Len alone, the words of the preacher suddenly very clear.

* * *

><p>"<em>For the last enemy that he will meet shall be death." <em>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry everyone for the wait!<em>

_Hey, guys! Thanks you for reading my story enough to get this far! And thank you to those who have been leaving me reveiws. I'm going to have a rather long author's notes, so if you want to skip to something important, scroll down till you see the second set of "alerts"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*SpoilerAlert! SpoilerAlert!*<em>**

Ok, I've had someone ask me some questions about the plot, so I'll answer them really quick

1. No, It isn't RinxLen. They're siblings, they can't really be together.

But yes, it is going to be a RinxKaito. So if you don't like, please say. I'll try not to make it giagantic, but obvious

2. No, I won't tell you who dies, but it's not who you think

3. This is going to be a long story, so heads up.

4. This is new. Yes, the number is real. If you don't know what I'm talking about... well, just think about it (Try 405)

That is all

_***SpoilerAlert! SpoilerAlert!***_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, thanks for ignoring that. <em>

_Please tell me! Also, feel free to offer suggestions and stuff._

_Review read, and don't hate._

_Oh, by the way, do you all like the new cover I added?_

_I have several more I can use, so if you don't like it, please tell me!_

_Also, feel free to send me ideas for other stories/pictures_

_Have fun!_

_And please, be safe this year_

_With all do respect_

_~Shyla Grace_


End file.
